


Красивую смерть.

by chemomustdie



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie
Summary: — Будь проклят тот день, когда мы встретились!В Кобейна полетела очередная тарелка. Гора осколков уже валялась на полу, Курт только успевал уворачиваться от летящей в него посуды.
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl





	Красивую смерть.

— Будь проклят тот день, когда мы встретились!  
В Кобейна полетела очередная тарелка. Гора осколков уже валялась на полу, Курт только успевал уворачиваться от летящей в него посуды.  
— Дэйв, послушай, я все объясню, я… —еще одна тарелка.  
— Я не хочу ничего слушать! Что ты можешь мне обьяснить?! Что ты опять наебенился и потрахался с какой-то телкой?! Ты кретин!! — Грол был в бешенстве. Чертов Курт Кобейн. Чертовы наркотики. Чертов алкоголь. Чертова музыка. Сейчас он буквально ненавидел все вокруг. Эту лачугу, постоянно засранную, воняющую; этого ебаного парня перед ним, игравшего в неженку, будто не его Дэйв вчера застал трахающим какую-то очередную девку в туалете бара; больше всего Дэйв ненавидел себя. Он позволил Курту распускать руки. Он позволил ему думать, что можно разбивать серее Дэйва каждый раз. Все предыдущие же он просто терпел. Молча смотрел и молча ненавидел.  
Но не сейчас. Его все так достало, одно и то же из раза в раз, одни и те же измены и одни и те же слова извинения после, которые Дэйв съедал и замалчивал. Потому что эти отношения были ради того, чтобы кто-то просто был рядом, чтобы не одному просыпаться по утрам в холодной кровати, чтобы было с кем ходить на крыши и целоваться после концертов. Физическая близость, все было завязано только на ней. Накидаться и потрахаться.  
Только вот почему же так болит сердце?  
— Дэйв, правда, послушай… — улучив момент, когда брюнет не кидался всем, что под руку попадется, Курт подошел к нему со спины и схватил поперек талии. С их разницей в росте это выглядело смешно. Кобейн уткнулся носом в шею Дэйва и тяжело задышал. Тот саркастично засмеялся.  
— Думаешь, я поведусь на твои жалкие попытки меня успокоить? — голос предательски сорвался.  
— Думаю, поведешься.  
— Ты, блять, знаешь меня как облупленного. Ненавижу тебя.  
Дэйв развернулся и поцеловал Курта. Агрессивно, требовательно, страстно, жарко, будто забирая все и отдавая последнее, что было. Он буквально трахал языком рот Кобейна, безжалостно, без скидок и поблажек. И тому это нравилось. Как там говорится? Не мазохист, а любитель острых ощущений. Брюнет разорвал рубашку на стоявшем перед ним парнем, придушив его длинными пальцами. На шее остались следы. Из горла Курта вырвался непроизвольный стон, его рот округлился. Губы, кровоточившие от жесткого поцелуя, были красными и вспухшими. Кобейн ослабевшими руками обвил талию своего сладкого мучителя. Тот тяжело выпустил воздух, и провел языком по ключице, оставив красный след засоса, опустившись руками по голому торсу, обведя все ребра и сжав ягодицы. Курт выгнулся, остро отреагировав на такие ласки. Он прильнул к Дэйву всем телом и потерся о него бедрами, показывая свою готовность.  
— Шлюха… — простонал Дэйв кусая Курта за нижнюю губу. Он поднял его на руки и впечатал спиной в стену, поймав губами испуганный выдох.  
Грол надавил на голову Курта и застели того опуститься на колени. Блондин больно ударился обо-что то, лежавшее на полу — завтра будет синяк. Но это мелочи. Сейчас перед его глазами был только взбухший член, норовивший порвать ткань узких джинс. Ухватившись за пуговицу — Дэйв не носил ремни — Курт потянул ткань вниз, обнажая розовую гладкую кожу. Он провел пальцами по шершавой головке торчащего колом вверх члена и надавил. Сверху послышался горловой стон Дэйва. Блондин облизнул член и насадился на него горлом. На его затылок надавили, призывая вобрать глубже, и Курт поддался. Он чувствовал, как горло начинало болеть и сопротивляться, а воздуха отчаянно не хватать, но Дэйв, похоже, не собирался останавливаться. 

Вдруг Грол почувствовал, как тело под его руками начало обмякать. Курт вдруг как-то захрипел, ослабил “хватку” и перестал двигаться. Дэйв тут же достал свой сразу же опавший член у него изо рта и спешно натянул джинсы. Глаза Курта закатились и он начал заваливаться на пол. Дэйв не успел его даже подхватить. Все, что он смог, это поднять уже мертвое тело с пола и в слезах уложить на матрас. В скорую звонить было бесполезно. 

В бланке в строке “причина смерти” красивым женским почерком было выведено всего три буквы: хуй.

**Author's Note:**

> ПЕРЕЗАЛИВ С ФИКБУКА ЛЮБЛЮ ВАС СПАСИБО ЧТО ВЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ СО МНОЙ И СПАСИБО ЗА ТЫСЯЧУ В ТВИ


End file.
